The Murakumo Unit Alpha 01
by Kamon772
Summary: Alpha 01, a Murakumo Unit that is the fusion of both Ragna and Nu-13. Yuki Terumi though countless trial and errors managed to do what should have been impossible but now will things change now that Alpha 01. Just what effect would her existence have if time were to loop yet again
1. Chapter 1

'Time to loop again it seems' Yuki Terumi thought with a sighed as he watched Ragna and Nu-13 fall into the Cauldron once for the umpteenth time.

It had been some time since the time loop had originally started. The events would replay repeatedly. The same basic thing was happening repeatedly for unknown amount of times. However there were small changes that happen though they were not enough to change things enough that the time loop ends.

'This does not seem to be working though' he thought

Upon learning that time looped, Yuki Terumi decided that he wanted to gain both Ragna and Nu 13 as a fusion that would be a weapon under his control. One that would possess the powers of both. However the problem was how to do this without the result becoming the Black Beast instead. After all one of the thing that got this whole time loop started could be the two of them becoming the Black Beast in the first place.

'Seem that those Takamagahara fear a fusion of Ragna and Nu-13 as much as they do him getting killed' Terumi thought 'Maybe its time to try something different. Seeing the trash getting taken out repeating is getting boring'

Yuki looking at the corpse of Tsubaki Yayoi and kicking it as time then began to loop once again.

At first the plan was to use continue using Ragna as the base with Nu13 being fused into him but in manner that leave the fusion controllable. So as Hazama, he worked to set up events so that they would not form the Black Beast but his ideal fusion that would be his weapon to control. However the process was not really working out that well as it would always result in the Black Beast.

Some of the ways he had tried were….

"Right, so this get me together with Ragna" Nu-13 said as looked at Terumi.

"Just do as I tell you and it you should be able to accomplish your desire" he told.

This method was arriving early so that he could interact with Nu-13 before Ragna thus trying to change events that way. Massive one was not required at first just something to build off of to start with. Slowly building up changing over time to get his own final results.

Of course that would end in failure every time as no matter what he told Nu-13 the result would the same as they would fall in the Cauldron. Then time would loop and of course since only few were aware of the this it would require tell convincing her every single time to go along with him.

Giving up on trying use Nu-13 as eventually agent of change, Terumi decided to go about using Ragna instead. A much harder thing to do giving just how much he hated him after all. So this required him using his Hazama alias to attempt in achieving his goal.

"I do not need your help in taking her down" Ragna told him swatting away the files that Hazama was trying to hand over.

"Why not? Knowing your enemy is the first step to victory" he said.

"Why would you of all people have such information in the first place?" the Bloodedge said narrowing his eyes at them.

This attempt too would end in failure some time with Ragna not even getting to Nu-13 as he would figure out that Hazama was just alias for Terumi. Though just like before this would end in failure as the Ragna would still lose to Nu-13 falling into the Cauldron or would not make it there at all. Thus causing a new time loop once again.

Time and time again, Hazama would try these method or version of them as one thing that you gain from being in a time loop was the constant trail and error as if one thing did not work out. Then the next time try something else to see if that would work instead. Of course eventually this cause the green hair man to wonder if he was merely doing the definition of insanity. In that he was trying the same thing over and over again expecting the outcome to change.

The weapon he wanted was something similar to the Black Beast but controllable. However that seem to be impossible as that being The Black Beast is basically a Cauldron. Which itself was a gate to the Boundary that is used to extract magic element from it. After fusing a Murakumo Unit with someone who wields a Blue Grimoire. Then, the Grimoire becomes the body, and the Unit is the heart. That causes the Cauldron to become a creature made of a high concentration of the magic element. It is an uncontrolled, self-Observing weapon that is outside of reason.

After watching his latest attempt at fusing Ragna and Nu-13 into his desire weapon fail. Taking out angry passively on the corpse of Tsubaki Yayoi while he still could. Kicking and stomping on it as garbage like her could at least be useful in this manner.

"Wait! Is that the problem though. I am trying to make the uncontrollable into something controllable in the wrong way" he said stopping a kick to the dead red hair on the ground.

The uncontrollable part was indeed true as how could you control something that exist outside of reason. This was where the mistake was being made constantly as he wanted a weapon that always existed outside of reason thus could not be controllable with reason. So the answer was not to always have them outside of reason but to have them bound by reason. Then have the ability to exist outside of it at moments notice and fully at will.

Thus the method being used was not acceptable anymore as Terumi decided to switch things around making Nu13,the Murakumo Unit, the body and Ragna, someone who wields a Blue Grimoire, the heart. Rather then just letting the Cauldron naturally fuse them like it had been doing all this time to just become sentient Cauldron. Instead he would make it smelt them into Murakumo Unit that would give him what he wanted all this time. A fusion that had the powers of both Nu13 and Ragna.

Although with this the plan trial and error was the name of the game. Once again as this was something that would take practice and a little luck to do successfully. After all there was probably only 3% chance of success with this plan thus that meant a 97% chance of failure. Even within that 3% chance of success the ideal result were not guaranteed to appear before him.

It was here that Yuki Terumi noticed that people from the 7th Agency was trying to create their own Black Beast and use it to fight against the Novus Orbis Librarium. Of course this would end in failure as they would wiped from existence by Takamagahara's Nox Nyctores. In some timelines this would result in the Murakumo Unit being killed in the blast and others they would saved by her cocoon, and the Origin used the blast's energy to recreate herself within them.

Being the founder of the 7th Agency as Terumi himself did help in aiding their creation. Things were changed so that it was not the 5th Hierarchical City "Ibukido" that the 7th Agency would use gather the needed souls to temper a Black Beast. Instead it would be the 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi" instead that they use thus prevent the chance of The Origin recreating herself within Mu. Of course this lead to number of other changes that had to be dealt with but again they were all dealt with until things were perfected and that ideal chance within that mere 3% chance of success was finally achieved.

After being defeated by Nu13 as he had done so countless time before now. Nu13 dropped into the Cauldron to fuse with him and what should have result in the Black Beast did not as things had been set up before hand to smelt them together use them both as the base for a brand new Murakumo Unit that was being tempering with her cocoon as Takamagahara fired their Nox Nyctores fooled into that another Black Beast was being created. Of course this fully wiped out Kagutsuchi leaving only the cocoon left in the wasteland that once Hierarchical City.

Some time after Kagutsuchi was wiped out...

"Sir is this really such a good idea for you to be going alone" Hazama was asked.

"Of course as the head of the Intelligence Department of NOL. Gathering intelligence should be primary objective what is going on here. I am going alone because there is nothing known about that wasteland that was once Kagutsuchi. This not just for your safety but for those of everyone at NOL as well those we serve " he responded.

'They really did a number of this place though' Hazama thought as he made a beeline for his desired location.

Having done this so many times already it was not required to look around at all. Since there was only one survivor here and everyone and thing else was wiped from existence.

'Though it seem that my plan is working' he thought laughing to himself.

This was referring to the Takamagaharas that were being fooled into not realizing something has been changed. After all while for most time was constantly repeating itself thus there no moving forward for them. That was different for those that were aware of the time loops as the memories they acquired were not wiped and reset with every loop. Thus every time the Takamagaharas released him from the Boundary, they were being effected by something Terumi was exposing them too. It was not nothing massive but it was enough to cloud their thoughts and vision just enough to overlook certain things.

The cocoon was not that hard to miss as this entire area was level to the point where you would clearly see the one thing that was not wiped out. The cocoon began to open revealing that the plan was indeed successful as it seem the new Murakumo Unit was fusion of Ragna, Nu13, and the Origin who used the power of Takamagahara's Nox Nyctores to recreated themselves within them. It was with this addition that Terumi hoped would help stabilizes the fusion as not having the Origin within them cause the new Murakumo Unit to become a failure thus resulting in needing to try again.

The body as Terumi had desired was clearly similar to that of Nu-13 however they looked more like female Ragna. Their hair while remaining long was now more similar to Ragna's. For it was spiky rather then how Nu-13's hair normal was. The eye patch was missing along with Nu-13's visor as well that was replaced by what look like a crown with horn that stuck upwards and large green gem in the center. The fusion's ears were covered armor that not look similar to horns but covered not just them but stretched along the side of their face down to the start of their chin.

Emerging from their cocoon seemingly in their combat mode as result the rest of their body being revealed. The fusion's combat mode being heavily influenced by Ragna and both Nu-13 and the Origin desire to be with him. Which they both now were as all three of them were one within this form. The coat that Ragna wore was still there however the only part of it that was the upper half. The collar, shoulder, and portion of the upper shelves. The Nu-13/Ragna Murakumo Unit had bodysuit but it was black in color just like Ragna's shirt was and even took more from his shirt then Nu-13's original bodysuit. At the top of their breast cleavage was tile and at the bottom was another green gem. The mark on their lower body was one similar The Origin showing they were within this fusion. Hips covered in armor with green gems and seeming having gauntlets that covered their wrist and hands.

Upon fully emerging from their cocoon, Alpha 01 as she would go by from now on. Switched from combat mode to her normal mode where she looked similar as only her horns seem to go away. Standing there in the field as Hazama came closer to her. She just stared vacantly at nothing her eyes ( the left one green and right one red) devoid of emotion at the moment.

Alpha 01 just continued looked straight ahead at nothing as Terumi walked around her. This was indeed what he desired as they would be very nice weapon for him to use.

Since being a Murakumo Unit which is a special types of Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Fields. It seems that Alpha 01's emotions were sealed away, make her little more than an emotionless machine who kills anyone that obstructs her programming or whomever she determines to be hostile. Alpha 01 was not programmed to do anything as that what Terumi set her for. He did not want to give her any programming that could be prove harmful to him later.

After all this time and effort to to create her. Terumi was not going to mess her up with programming. So he would personally being giving her a purpose that he had already planned for the moment he started down this path.

Terumi then realized that Alpha 01 was motionless because though she had emerged from her cocoon that merely meant that her body had been completed and that apparently there was still some finishing touching being done with her mind. After all she was two different being smelted into one Murakumo Unit with another recreating themselves within them. So it was clear that the mind would take more time to settle down then the body after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

goodwin761 and Guest for reviewing this story

hihixd, genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam, goodwin761, BloodedgetheReaper2113, The Three Kings, DragonIroh, Lady-Homucifer-666, and Ally Nicole Rose for adding this story to their favorite story list

hihixd, genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam, sn3241, goodwin761, NightmareSpecter, DragonIroh, Lady-Homucifer-666, Ally Nicole Rose, and SuperEpik for adding this story to their story alert list

goodwin761 and Lady-Homucifer-666 for adding me to their favorite author and author alert

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though with all the noise and commotion going on around her was only a matter time before even in her current state that Alpha 01's mind would settle itself enough to engage with the one that hovering around them. Using the very basic programming they had available to them at the moment to handle things.

"Murakumo Unit is online" Alpha 01 stated "Verifying new subject...Subject identified as unknown. Identify yourself" acknowledging that she aware Terumi standing in front of her.

"Hazama Honoka" he told her.

Alpha 01 then cocked her head cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Error...Error...Subject is both Hazama Honoka and not Hazama Honoka" she stated.

Terumi found this interesting that Alpha 01 was able to immediately tell the truth behind Terumi that countless others were not seemingly able to do so until he willingly revealed himself. So he would see just how she would react to herself.

"Interesting who do you think I am then" he asked with smile on his face.

"Subject is identified as Yuki Terumi and Hazama Honoka" she said.

"Both are correct but who are you" he asked.

"I am Boundary Interface Prime Field Device No. 14" she said.

"You are Alpha 01 is that understood" Terumi told her.

"I am...Command Accepted...Boundary Interface Prime Field Device No. 14, Alpha 01" she said.

Though he did not give her any programming what did was make so that she would follow his order after being told she was Alpha 01. That would be the base for how he start things. He had worked this long to get her into existence working a little longer to make fully into his ideal weapon would be something he could do overtime as well.

"Now Alpha 01 come with me and only respond when I speak. Also close your eyes, retract the horn on your crown fully, and disengage your combat mode" Terumi told her.

"Affirmative" she stated making her crown look more like just a headband she on her head as she then closed her eyes as instructed. Of course disengage her combat mode also left her without anything covering her body. Since she was fusion of Ragna and Nu-13 her combat mode was such as well.

Aware of this Terumi took off his suit and draped it around her then taking her hand so that he could then guide her himself as they left. Destroying what was left of her cocoon to prevent there from being any signs of something other then just vast wasteland being here.

Sometime later...

"Welcome back, Sir" the same person that saw him off said as he returned.

That when he saw that Hazama had come back with a teenaged girl dressed only in his suit.

"Is that...no it can not...be can it?" they said shocked.

"Apparently there was at least one person that managed to survive this horrible disaster" Hazama said.

"What happened to their eyes?" the person asked him

"Probably a effect of the blast left them unable to see properly. Her eyes might take time to adjust again" Hazama explained.

With that the three left the former city of City of Kagutsuchi. What was once a city build seemingly a valley of mountains. It was now just a vast plain devoid of life and signs that anything once existed here. The aftermath of the Kagutsuchi Hierarchical City or Unlucky City 13, as it was now being referred to by some, was massive. Though this was because unlike in Ibukido there was nothing slowing down the process. Shortly after the 7th Agency was discovered working behind the scenes trying to carrying out their plans to make a Black Beast. They were wiped out by Takamagahara's Nox Nyctores along with everyone within the city.

There was no refugee crisis for the other cities to deal with. After all to have a refugee crisis there would have to be refugees first. There was only one for Kagutsuchi that was the one that Hazama is credited as finding. Other just that one there was no one else at all. Other then there being no refugee crisis. The other fallout from the leveling of the entire Kagutsuchi region was:

The Kaka Tribe for the most part was wiped out as the race. They seemingly no longer exist in this world. There might be a few still in the world but other then them their race is all but dead

Jin Kisaragi (who was not viewed as the Hero of Ikaruga cause nothing happened in Ikaruga. Thus he was never promoted two ranks from First Lieutenant to Major) was dead as he was within the blast radius. Having come to the doom city under the orders of his superior but then just went looking for Ragna upon learning he was there.

Arakune, Litchi Faye Ling, and anyone that had the misfortune of being in Kagutsuchi that day no longer existed on this plane of existence.

Of course there had to be someone to take the blame for what happened. Novus Orbis Librarium or NOL was not going to take the blame for it themselves. Even if one of their own Agency was well known as the primary cause for what happened. There was not anything like a Civil War for them to hide behind. Thus NOL to save their own butt drop everything in the 7th Agency's lap.

The entire department was abandoned by NOL and labeled as the culprit that everyone rage and anger should be directed at. Everyone belong to that Agency at the time and some even before were being used as the scapegoats to take the blame for what happened in Kagutsuchi.

So with Ragna the Bloodedge gone, having been reported within the blast radius thus automatically considered dead. The 7th Agency members were now all considered SS-Class Rebels. Also interestingly enough making Kokonoe Mercury the only person ever to be labeled an SS-Class Rebel twice. The first time she managed to wipe out all data regarding this but that could not be done the second time since that would have required wiping out all data on the 7th Agency itself.

As for Alpha-01 who was now going by the name of Una(as that would be her general public name. Just like how Terumi was Hamaza). She was known as the Miracle Survivor of Kagutsuchi or Luck Incarnate to many. The second title was on that Una got because she lived through something that was instant death for everyone and everything else.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Going forward I have an idea where Terumi goes about using Terumi Murakumo Unit self to carry out various mission and task under the radar without drawing too much attention to either one of them. Thus why was I thinking of having both Una and Alpha 01 personas having different weapons. Thus making so that there is little to no means of connecting the two together. However while I have thought of the weapons that Alpha 01 will be using the problem is I have not finalized what she would be using as Una. Therefore I have created a poll to see what might get the most vote or if someone has an idea of their own they can leave reivew for this Author's note or PM explaining what that is.


	4. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

goodwin761, Ejemoreh, and Guest for reviewing this story

wolfking8212,snowney, ThaviduZeroX, Lance Eterna, Burning Delphox, Fantasy Paradise, Morde The Cat, and Shark The SnowWolf for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

wolfking8212, TheUltimateDimentio, snowney, fallacies, DarkLord143, dillmccathron, ThaviduZeroX, POKE47, Morde The Cat, and Shark The SnowWolf for adding this story to their Story Alert List

wolfking8212, Morde The Cat, and Shark The SnowWolf for adding me to their Favorite Author List

fallacies, Morde The Cat, and Shark The SnowWolf for adding me to their Author Alert List  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been some time since the Kagutsuchi was wiped off the map and the entirety of the 7th Agency being blamed for and labeled SS Class rebels as result. As for the one SS Class rebel that cause a lot trouble and before then. No one has heard or seen of Ragna the Bloodedge since that fateful day in Kagutsuchi. Many think that he just died along with everyone else that did that day. After all there was only a single survivor of the indcident and they were clearly female.

With an entire group now having the same label as the Bloodedge once did scenario like the one currently playing out was not too far out of the norm.

"Drop your weapons and release the hostages" a NOL agent Dra stated as he and other were surrounding a building hosting a SS Class rebel from the 7th Agency.

"What kind of fool do you take me for as trusting too much in NOL is how I got in the mess in the first place" the rebel yelled at them while keeping the all at bay.

He did not want things to turn out like this as he was just trying to get something from one of his alternative accounts. It suppose to be completely hidden and untraceable as that what he was sold on. Though here he is stuck holding hostage because it was not.

Both those on the outside and prevent any one of the hostage from acting up and trying to be a hero.

"Do not dig yourself into even further trouble then you already are" Dra told them

"We were all set up it was not the 7th Agency's fault that Kagutsuchi was wiped out. I am not going out as someone else's scapegoat" the rebel yelled firing a warning shot at Dra that was getting too close to them.

"Having to dealing with a SS Class Rebel. Sure they might just be that in name only in this case but I just finished the academy not too long ago and he already sending me out on mission like this" a person asked as they arrived on the scene.

"What is a Private First Class like yourself doing here" one of the NOL agent in the back line named Ryd asked.

"Not really sure myself but this is a supposedly my first assignment by my superior. Not something I would have expected though he claim I would be able to handle this" recent academy grad told him

At that they handing them their orders to be read over and then he looked at them again.

"Sure this rebel is only SS Class in name only but still should they have sent more than just a Private First Class to handle this" Ryd asked.

"If that is who I think it is then then their ranks is mostly just because they are new to NOL. Not everyone can start out on the upper level and have to work their way up" Ryd's superior told him as they walked by.

"Hey you in there I am coming in to talk" the Private First Class said taking the megaphone Dra was using from him to use it themselves.

"Are they serious" both the rebel and Dra seem to think unknowingly at the same time.

Though one one look at them the rebel thought it over and decided that they would take a chance as just how strong could they be given their rank.

"Throw your weapon down where I can see and make so there are no snipers on me either" the rebel order.

"Fine…Fine" they replied toss down what appeared to be shotgun onto the ground while waving for the snipers to stop looking for a shot to take.

Once the new NOL member was within the building they had a weapon point at their head.

"Look like they did not teach you enough at your academy, girl" the rebel said

"They taught me a lot and so did my superior however you really should put that weapon down" she told him.

"Why as I have the advantage here after all" they told her

"This is why you are only a SS Class rebel in name only as did you really think that was my only weapon" she told.

The rebel then fell two things being pressed against the side of their head. Two handguns that were set and ready to fire at a moment notices.

"Now let put down this weapon and you let go of the hostages or do you want to see whose is the faster draw" she told him

Looking at the guns pressed to the side of their head they noticed what weapon they were dealing with and that they probably would not be faster than it with theirs. Keeping the hostage and NOL outside was one thing but this girl here was different

"Do you" she said looking at him with her dual color eyes lacking any emotion as she looked at him.

"Wait that those weapons is that…." Ryd asked have come from the backlines along with her

"The Demon Guns: Bolverk which are currently owned by Una Honoka the Miracle Survivor of Kagutsuchi" The first agent said.

Apparently Una could not only use the demon guns but instead of the handguns turned into the other forms. Una was capable of summoning them whenever she wanted thus could choose which ones she want to walk around being seen with. She normal used the shotgun as her main weapon. While the other various forms of Bolverk were manifest where she want them to when she wanted them to.

With that the rebel was captured and the hostages were saved or so they all thought. It seems the hostage were not real or were all of sudden being controlled by someone. As they were about to attack Una and the others that come closer. Only to stop after the five of them had shotguns staring them in the face.

Something else that seemed unique to Una was that she was able to manifest and control up to seven weapons at a time. The could be seven different weapons or all the same.

This action caused them all to collapse to the ground as whoever was controlling them release their control.


End file.
